Haunted Pumpking
250px |strength = 4 |health = 2 |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Solar |tribe = Squash Plant |ability = When played: The Zombie player Conjures a Monster. |flavor text = For generations, the Pumpkings have kept their realms safe from a terrible curse. Tonight, they finally face their greatest fear.|trait = None}} Haunted Pumpking is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 1 to play, and has 4 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability Conjures a card for the zombie hero when it is played. it was added in update 1.18.13, along with Transfiguration, Go-Nuts, Witch Hazel, Ketchup Mechanic, Fraidy Cat, Sneezing Zombie, Exploding Fruitcake, Unexpected Gifts, and Frankentuar. Origins It is based on a pumpkin, a type of squash of the family ''Cucurbitae''. Its name is a portemau of "pumpkin," the plant he is based on, and "king," referring to his appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: The Zombie player Conjures a Monster. *'Set:' Event Card description For generations, the Pumpkings have kept their realms safe from a terrible curse. Tonight, they finally face their greatest fear. Update history Update 1.18.13 *Added to the game. Strategies With Haunted Pumpking has an exceptionally good strength for a 1 plant, which makes it a powerful force early on. It essentially acts like Zapricot but that cost 2 less. However, in exchange of that, this plant lets your opponent Conjure a monster card, giving the zombie hero a card advantage and possibly a powerful mid to late-game card like Gas Giant or Alien Ooze. it also has low health, which makes it vulnerable to 2 zombies like Dog Walker or tricks that do at least 2 damage such as Bungee Plumber. Due to this, you want to be careful if the Zombie Hero is low on cards as they may obtain a monster card that can change the game. In addition, it may be wise to not use this card and instead use an average card to avoid the risk to benefiting the Zombie Hero. If you want to use this card despite his hindering ability, you should use it to do damage to your opponent or high-health zombies, as there are better options against weaker zombies. Also, do not play this if Dr. Spacetime is on the field, as the Conjured card will cost 1 less. Against Stat-wise, this plant is quite powerful as he does massive damage at a very cheap cost. On the bright side, you will get a free monster card. While the card can be as weak as Haunting Zombie or Haunting Ghost to as powerful as , Alien Ooze or Gas Giant, you still get a card advantage nonetheless. If you are against any Solar hero, especially Solar Flare who has many aggressive cards in her arsenal, they may have Haunted Pumpking in their deck. Playing Dr. Spacetime could make your opponent refrain from playing it as you will be rewarded with a cheaper monster card. Since it has low health, you can use Bungee Plumber, Electrobolt, or Stayin' Alive, or certain zombies like Dog Walker, Witch's Familiar, or Octo-Pult to easily destroy him. If you really need to, Rocket Science is another option. If possible, try to Bounce it, as you will be able to activate its ability again and obtain more Monster cards. Here is a list of cards you may Conjure when it is played: *Alien Ooze *Cosmic Yeti *Cryo Yeti * *Frankentuar *Gas Giant *Haunting Zombie *Haunting Ghost * *Vimpire * Gallery HauntedPumpkingStats.png|Haunted Pumpking's statistics Haunted Punking Reincarnation.jpg|Haunted Pumpking's statistics after Reincarnation transformed into it HauntedPumpkingGrayedOutCard.png|Haunted Pumpking's grayed out card PumpkingCardImage.png|Haunted Pumpking's card image Haunted Pumpking Mayflower.jpg|Haunted Pumpking's statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Pumpking HD.png|HD Haunted Pumpking HauntedPumpkingAd.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on an Advertisement for the Early Access Bundle HauntedPumpkingStore.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on the Early Access Bundle HauntedPumpkingComplete.jpg|Haunted Pumpking on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Trivia *It, Unexpected Gifts, Regifting Zombie, Wormhole Gatekeeper, and Exploding Fruitcake are the only cards to directly benefit the opposing hero, in this case, by Conjuring a monster card into their hand. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Event cards Category:Squash cards Category:Conjuring cards